Le rêve de Kakashi - Bonus de LOJF
by Andywhou
Summary: Les rêves ne se contrôlent pas. Ils sont les reflets inconscients de notre âme. Que se passe t-il alors quand Kakashi Hatake rêve ? Bien connu pour sa nonchalance feinte et ses silences pesants; le ninja copieur n'aura d'autres choix que de laisser ses émotions lui dicter son destin lorsqu'il est dans ses songes. La question qui réside est : est-ce qu'Iruka en fait parti ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

**Joyeux fête des 2000 vues** ! Et oui, "Le jour où j'ai failli..." a dépassé les 2000 vues et pour fêter ça et vous remercier, je voulais vous présenter un nouveau bonus.

Enfin, c'est même une mini fanfiction bonus étant donné que je ne sais pas faire court !

Pour les amatrices d'anime Yaoi, vous remarquerez que je me suis énormément inspiré de l'histoire d_'Hybrid Child_ qui se fondait très bien dans le monde des ninjas de Naruto.

De ce fait, je suis très heureuse de vous proposer la mini Fanfic : Le rêve de Kakashi

Bonne lecture ! Dîtes moi ce vous en pensez !

**Bises les gens et MERCI POUR LES 2000 vues !**

Andywhou

* * *

**_"Le rêve de Kakashi"_**  
_\- Bonus de "Le jour où j'ai failli..." - ANNIVERSAIRE DES 2000 vues !_

Kakashi dormait dans son lit, accompagné de son amant Iruka, avec lequel il partageait une relation intime depuis une année maintenant. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son petit appartement de guerrier ninja. Il était vrai que généralement, ils se retrouvaient plutôt chez Iruka. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais ce soir, Kakashi était rudement fatigué car il revenait d'une mission plutôt compliquée concernant la filature de l'Akatsuki pour laquelle il avait aussi dû retrouver la position de Jiraya et Naruto tout en gardant un œil sur les positions de l'ennemi.

Kakashi était donc épuisé et Iruka s'était contenté de le retrouver chez lui pour lui amener un repas chaud qu'il était passé chercher chez Ichiraku. Ils s'étaient ensuite cajolés un peu, le temps de se retrouver, de manger et d'oublier un peu leurs obligations journalières. Enfin, les deux ninjas s'étaient endormis comme des masses.

Kakashi ne dormait pas d'un sommeil paisible, visiblement encore inquiet à cause de sa dernière mission et s'était endormi la tête pleines de réflexions et de notes mentales pour ces missions futures concernant l'Akatsuki. Il bougeait donc dans son sommeil, prit par un rêve mouvementé à la fois physiquement et mentalement.

" Le rêve de Kakashi " - Partie 1

L'aube se levait sur Konoha alors que Kakashi, sortait de son appartement, fraîchement lavé, habillé d'un joli kimono noir, marchant dans les rues du village caché de la feuille avec détermination, nouvellement âgé de 22 années.

Il avait aujourd'hui un jour de repos entier et il était ravi de se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous vers lequel ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec ses quatre acolytes de copains, qui, exceptionnellement, avaient le même jour de repos que lui.

Kakashi était heureux de pouvoir les retrouver et passer la journée entière avec eux. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Il arriva au point de rendez-vous et trouva, le jardin de la demeure du clan Sarutobi vide. Ses amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il décida de faire coulisser la porte des quartiers d'Asuma et y trouva son ami brun aux cheveux courts occupé à jouer au shogi, assis dans son kimono bleu marine.

"- Yo Asuma ! Je suis le premier à ce que je vois."

Asuma lui offrit un sourire chaleureux :  
"- Oui, Gaï est certainement en retard à cause de son entraînement matinal et Iruka... bah tu le connais, il doit encore dormir." Il lui adressa un regard entendu et Kakashi comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Iruka était le plus jeune de leur bande et avait été le dernier à la rejoindre. Iruka aimait beaucoup la présence de la gente féminine auprès de lui et de ce fait, il ne se levait jamais à l'heure à cause de ses batifolages nocturne.

Kakashi s'agaçait souvent de ce genre de comportement qui, pour lui, n'était pas digne d'un ninja. Et encore moins pour un ninja de 18 ans. Mais bon, il se trouvait qu'Iruka était un très, très beau jeune homme, très prisé à Konoha et qui plus est, était un ninja de talent, ayant devant lui un devenir de Jônin tout tracé.

Kakashi trouvait son comportement terriblement offensant pour le clan auquel il était rattaché, le clan Sarutobi, qui était la famille gouvernante du village caché de la feuille. Iruka était un orphelin, tout comme lui, mais il ne démontrait pas assez de respect à la famille qui l'avait recueilli à son goût, se comportant comme un enfant gâté et irrespectueux des bonnes manières.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils de colère et tourna les talons en vitesse, laissant Asuma hausser les épaules face à la réaction habituelle de son meilleur ami lorsque Iruka était mentionné.

Kakashi traversa rapidement la demeure Sarutobi pour entrer sans discrétion dans la chambre du jeune brun, Iruka Umino. Celui-ci était endormi, les draps ne recouvrant que très partiellement son corps fin et si bien dessiné, qui s'était musclé au fil des années.  
Ses cheveux longs, bruns et si fins étaient éparpillés sur le coussin autour de sa tête. Son beau visage endormis restait paisible. Il n'avait pas bronché d'un millimètre malgré l'entrée en fanfare de son aîné. A la vue que lui offrait son ami brun, le jônin hésita une seconde à le réveiller et en oublia même son agacement. Mais tout revint très vite dans sa tête lorsqu'il remarqua que son lit avait été partagé et que les draps avait été repoussé d'une manière qui laissait comprendre que la jeune femme, qui avait partagé le lit d'Iruka, s'était échappée avant l'aube.

Cela fit serrer les poings de Kakashi. Celui-ci était presque sûr qu'Iruka avait dû lui dire de déguerpir aux premiers rayons de soleil pour ne pas qu'ils soient découvert. Quel salaud ! Il se comportait vraiment comme un crétin et un arrogant ! Kakashi se chargerait de le corriger.

Le jônin alla ouvrir en grand le fin rideau de devant sa fenêtre pour faire entrer le soleil puis se positionna devant les pieds du jeune brun pour attraper le matelas de son futon et le renverser avec sa force légendaire de ninja de Konoha.

"- Debout la-dedans !" Annonça t-il à l'attention du brun.

Le jeune brun poussa un grand cri de stupeur et se retrouva face contre le plancher, ses cheveux devant le visage et les fesses à l'air.

Il se retourna brusquement et attrapa le drap pour cacher sa nudité alors qu'il se relevait furieux. Une fois le draps autour de ses hanches, il asséna Kakashi d'un regard noir de colère:  
"- Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?" Hurla t-il.

Ses grands yeux bruns étaient fixés sur Kakashi alors que celui-ci avaient les bras croisés et arborait un air plein de fierté et de provocation.

Le brun ne décolérait pas :  
"- Tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur Kakashi, va mourir ! Pour qui tu te prends à faire ça ? Tout ça parce que tu es mon aîné. Lorsque je serais Jônin, je peux t'assurer que je te défierais en duel et je réglerais ça définitivement."

Kakashi rigola avec sarcasme :  
"- Si tu crois que tu m'inquiètes Iruka. Je n'ai pas peur d'un petit arrogant comme toi, qui ne sait pas respecter les règles, qui n'est intéressé par rien à part le corps des femmes et qui déshonore le clan Sarutobi."

"- Je te jure Kakashi... " Le jeune homme pointait du doigt son aîné avec un regard furieux.

Asuma fit son apparition à l'entrée de la chambre et les interrompit, et heureusement car il se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas en venir aux mains.

"- Gaï est arrivé les gars." Annonça t-il. "Kakashi va lui tenir compagnie, il est dans le jardin."

Kakashi fit signe au cadet qu'il le gardait à l'oeil et le brun serra les dents pour ne pas laisser sortir toute la colère qu'il avait pour son aîné aux cheveux gris.

Une fois le troubleur de fête sorti, Asuma demanda à Iruka d'une voix sérieuse :  
"- Habille toi et rejoins-nous Iruka. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pu passer du temps ensemble. Il faut en profiter, on ne sait pas ce que peut nous réserver l'avenir en tant que ninja."

Iruka grogna :  
"- J'étais sur le point de me lever quand Kakashi est venu retourner mon futon. Il ne me laisse jamais une seconde de répit celui-là. Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'il passe ses nerfs sur moi tout le temps."

Asuma tempéra :  
"- Tu dis ça car tu es en colère. Tu sais bien qu'il tient à toi tout autant qu'aux autres. Peut-être même plus, vu ton passé. Il est un peu sévère avec toi mais ce n'est pas pour t'embêter tu sais."

Iruka se retourna pour se diriger vers son placard en marmonnant avec sarcasme :  
"- Oui car, réveiller quelqu'un de la sorte, c'est démontrer de l'affection, c'est clair."

Asuma ne répondit pas et partit rejoindre ses amis dehors, les servantes auraient certainement déjà installé le thé et les petits gâteaux pour le déjeuner.  
Cela laisserait bien le temps à Iruka de les rejoindre.

_A suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Le rêve de Kakashi - Partie 2**

Iruka avait finit par les rejoindre. Il était somptueux dans son kimono blanc et bleu, souligné au nive au de la ceinture d'un noeud sophistiqué qui magnifiait sa finesse. Ses cheveux étaient attaché en une queue de cheval qui révélait la belle longueur de ses cheveux brun et deux mèches trop longues tombaient négligemment des deux côtés de son visage, dissimulant un peu ses yeux chocolat. Iruka s'attendait à prendre un réflexion de la part de Kakashi pour son arrivée tardive mais celui-ci ignora son entrée, le regardant simplement en biais.

Gaï s'occupa d'accueillir le cadet de la bande :

"- Iruka mon ami, cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps !" Il se leva et prit le jeune brun dans ses bras. Il ajouta avec engouement :

"- Tu as encore grandi à ce que je vois. Le fougue de la jeunesse s'est emprise de toi ! Ton visage s'est affiné et a prit en maturité."

Le jônin aux cheveux noirs et au kimono vert bouteille triturait le visage du jeune homme, vérifiant tout changement remarquable chez son ami chunin. Iruka se laissait faire avec dépit. Finalement, il aurait préféré subir une autre remarque de Kakashi plutôt que d'être passé au peigne fin par Gaï.

"- Il se dit en ville que les filles ne te résistent pas, je comprend mieux pourquoi." Il conclut sa tirade par une belle tape dans le dos du jeune Iruka.

Celui-ci rougit instantanément et Kakashi de son côté, jubilait intérieurement. La remarque eut le mérite de décider Iruka à éloigner les mains de Gaï de son visage pour les garder dans ses mains en ajoutant :

"- Gaï, je vais bien. Je suis content de te voir aussi ." Puis le jeune brun lui offrit une accolade rapide mais sincère. Le sourire de Gaï était maintenant si haut et si ridicule qu'on aurait cru que s'il le pouvait, son sourire allait sortir de son visage. Ca en devenait flippant.

Iruka avait tendance à créer cet effet chez les gens, il les séduisait d'un simple regard ou d'une parole gentille. Sa beauté était telle qu'homme ou femme, personne ne semblait pouvoir résister à cette attraction naturelle qu'avait le brun sur les autres.

Asuma décida d'intervenir :

"- Chers amis, asseyez-vous, ma mère a ramené des pâtisseries et des gâteaux du centre ville pour notre encas du matin. Nous irons ensuite profiter de cette magnifique journée ensoleillée."

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble commençant déja a rattrapé le temps perdu et à se rappeler des anecdotes de leur enfance. Comme par exemple, le jour où ils avaient proposé à Iruka, fraîchement orphelin de venir jouer avec eux alors qu'ils étaient nouvellement chunins et qu'Iruka lui-même n'était même pas encore genin. Iruka, à partir de la perte de ses parents s'était énormément isolé et était en train de filer du mauvais coton. Hirusen Sarutobi avait alors demandé à son fils Asuma Sarutobi d'accueillir dans leur bande d'amis le jeune orphelin.

Asuma moqua, bien entendu, Kakashi à la mention de ce souvenir car la réaction du ninja aux cheveux gris avaient été à mourir de rire lorsqu'ils avaient proposé au jeune enfant brun de passer du temps avec eux. Kakashi avait boudé une journée entière en les suivant de loin, incapable de s'éloigner trop longtemps d'eux mais gardant pourtant les bras croisés et l'air sinistre toute la journée, refusant d'adresser la parole à Iruka.

Bien entendu, les deux concernés s'envoyèrent des regards noirs à l'entente de ce souvenir car Iruka pensait toujours que Kakashi lui en avait toujours voulu d'avoir pénétré son cercle d'ami proche. Il avait toujours cru que le jônin ne le portait pas dans son coeur.

Kakashi se contenta de renvoyer ses regard au chunin brun, juste pour le plaisir de le faire enrager. A la fin, les deux autres amis, habitués à leurs jouxtes éclatèrent de rire de voir que même après tout ce temps, leur rivalité en amitié ne semblait pas diminuer.

Finalement, Asuma les invita à se diriger vers leur terrain d'entraînement favoris pour des petits combats amicaux. Asuma, Gaï et Kakashi faisant parti des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha et Iruka étant un chunin sur le point de passer l'examen des ninjas de niveau supérieur.

Il se défièrent la matinée durant, travaillant, tour à tour, chacunes de leurs spécialités et ajoutant quelques petits entraînement au sabre, domaine dans lequel Iruka excellait.

Ils arrêtèrent lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith et dégustèrent à nouveau ensemble un petit repas que le clan Sarutobi leur avait très gentiment préparé et qui leur fut amené par la soeur d'Asuma.

Gaï rougit avec vigueur lorsque la jeune femme arriva et lorsqu'elle les laissa finalement seul, Asuma demanda :

"- Tu sais Azumaya ne sera pas disponible pour toujours Gaï. Je vois bien que les regards commencent à se poser sur elle. Si tu attends trop, tu te la feras piquer."

Gaï rougit encore plus si c'était possible et bégaya :

"- Je … Je … ne sais pas. Je n'oserais jamais. C'est … ta soeur Asuma."

Gaï avait l'air de vouloir être partout sauf ici, sur ce terrain d'entraînement. Il ajouta en soufflant lourdement :

"- Je manque de confiance en moi et ... j'ai beaucoup de concurrence."

Kakashi rigola en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

"- Azumaya est une femme timide, elle n'a pas besoin d'un coureur de jupon. Tu serais parfait pour elle. Lance toi Gaï !"

Le ninja aux cheveux noirs faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de riz et Kakashi ajouta avec sarcasme :

"- Si jamais tu n'auras qu'à demander des conseils à notre grand séducteur des femmes Iruka."

Iruka lui lança un regard noir et Asuma rigola à son tour :

"- C'est vrai que cela fait un moment que je te surveilles Iruka. J'avais peur que tu jettes ton dévolu sur ma pauvre petite soeur."

Iruka vit rouge et leur répondit avec colère :

"- Espèces d'idiots ! Azumaya n'est pas de mon âge et en plus je la considère comme ma propre soeur !"

Asuma et Kakashi n'écoutaient pas et se bidonnaient de leurs blagues. Iruka vexé, se leva et annonça les dents serrés :

"- Je vais au lac…" Il conclut dans sa barbe. "Crétins !"

Les deux se calmèrent aussitôt et regardèrent le jeune homme sortir du terrain d'entraînement. Asuma s'inquiéta :

"- Oups. On est allé trop loin cette fois."

Kakashi lui, ne s'en voulut pas une seconde. Après tout, il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé à vouloir jouer au jeune ninja décontracté et séducteur. Les ninjas ne devaient pas se faire remarquer, leur vie devait être dédiée à leur village et non pas à se montrer en public ou aller trouver les faveurs d'une femme différente chaque soir. Cela les déviait de leurs objectifs, être le meilleur guerrier pour son village et réussir le plus de missions possibles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le rêve de Kakashi - Partie 3**

Ils finirent par rejoindre Iruka, lui laissant le temps de se calmer. Ils passèrent récupérer leurs cannes à pêche qui se réduisaient à des morceaux de bambous avec des fils de nylon accroché à un hameçon façonné à la main. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le lac dans une ambiance joviale.

Le soleil avait bien avancé le cours de sa journée et il ne devait rester qu'une paire d'heure avant que la nuit ne tombe. Ils péchèrent un peu autour du lac avec nonchalance, sans vraiment porter attention à leurs cannes, discutant plutôt de leurs missions, de leurs entraînements et de la situation politique et des affaires étrangères de Konoha.

Iruka s'était calmé et participait maintenant à la conversation avec plaisir, adorant pouvoir s'imprégner de l'expérience de ses meilleurs amis. Kakashi avait beaucoup de connaissances en techniques guerrières grâce à son légendaire sharingan. Gaï, lui était un puit sans fond de savoirs concernant le taïjutsu et Asuma était un grand stratège et suivait avec une grande concentration les affaires du village, représentant souvent son père lorsque celui-ci ne pouvait se déplacer où n'était pas disponible.

Les heures filèrent et alors que le soleil déclinait, Asuma et Gaï, gratifièrent leurs amis d'une étreinte chaleureuse, les remerciant pour cette journée. Asuma avait un rendez-vous avec son père à la tombée de la nuit et Gaï repartait s'entraîner pour son entraînement du soir.

Kakashi fut secrètement sûr qu'il allait tenter de discuter avec Azumaya maintenant qu'ils lui avaient donné un peu de courage pour le faire. Kakashi était ravi pour son ami et espéra que ça lui permette d'atteindre le bonheur.

Kakashi se rendit compte au bout de longues secondes qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Iruka qui ne semblait pas être prêt à partir. Kakashi rigola et Iruka se tourna vers lui, lui demandant silencieusement la raison de son rire. Kakashi annonça :

"- Je suppose qu'on se retrouve encore une fois en tête à tête." Kakashi lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

Iruka comprit de suite l'allusion de son aîné et ajouta d'une voix complice :

"- Je n'ai toujours personne qui m'attend à la maison."

"- Moi non plus." Ajouta Kakashi.

Les deux se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Ils se rappelaient sans doutes toutes ces fois où lorsque leurs deux meilleurs amis rentraient chez leur parents après une journée passée ensemble, les deux orphelins se retrouvaient à se demander s'ils devaient rentrer chez eux ou profiter encore un peu d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le torse de Kakashi à la remémoration de ce souvenir. Iruka avait toujours été spécial pour lui. Il était le seul qui le comprenait.

Kakashi, de ce fait, souleva sa main pour la poser sur la tête du brun et ébouriffa un petit peu les cheveux d'Iruka avec un regard tendre. Iruka en fut bouleversé. Jamais Kakashi n'avait eut ce genre de geste envers lui. La chaleur de sa main sur son crâne avait fait ruisseler une sensation de douceur et de chaleur. Ne sachant pas comment gérer les émotions que ce geste créa en lui, il se recula d'un coup de tête et demanda à Kakashi avec un visage rempli d'incompréhension :

"- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" Demanda t-il.  
"- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?" Demanda en écho Kakashi.

_"Ce geste rempli de tendresse... _" voulut demander le brun mais il répondit plutôt :

"- Ben ... ça. Je croyais que tu me détestais." Dit-il avec un air méprisant.

Kakashi rigola doucement, retirant sa main mais ne se démontant pas une seconde :

"- Je sais qu'il y a un mec bien au fond de toi. Tu fais juste en sorte de ne le montrer à personne." Expliqua Kakashi.

"- Alors si tu le sais, pourquoi tu es si désagréable envers moi ? Tu me méprises tout le temps."

Kakashi remarqua le courage qu'il dut falloir à Iruka pour le confronter de la sorte. Kakashi savait qu'il possédait un caractère sévère et qu'il avait beaucoup de prestance. Iruka l'avait toujours regardé avec cet air un peu inquiet, comme s'il avait peur des réactions de son aîné. Mais pour autant, Iruka n'hésitait jamais à le provoquer ou lui répondre dès que celui-ci lui disait quelques choses. Kakashi remarquait ce soir à quel point Iruka était bien devenu un homme et qu'il avait de moins en moins peur de le confronter.

"- Tu n'es plus un gosse Iruka. Tu es un homme. Et tu ferais bien de commencer à te comporter comme tel." Le sermonna t-il une nouvelle fois."Un jour viendra où tu auras des hommes sous ton commandement et tu ne pourras pas continuer à rester aussi fragile mentalement lorsqu'il seront sous tes ordres et que leurs vies seront entre tes mains."

"- Je le sais bien, je ne suis pas un idiot. L'examen pour le niveau supérieur se déroule dans un mois. Je serais prêt et lorsque je l'aurais, je pourrais te démontrer ma puissance officiellement. Tu n'auras plus d'autres choix que d'arrêter de douter de moi."

Kakashi rigola doucement et se dit mentalement qu'il n'avait jamais douté de lui. Mais il préféra taire cette information. Iruka ajouta, le ton dur et sûr de lui :

"- J'ai passé ma vie entière à essayer de te prouver ma valeur, je n'arrêterais pas aujourd'hui."

Kakashi fut touché en plein cœur par cette confession. Comment était-ce possible que ce si beau jeune homme à qui la vie promettait tant de belles choses puisse perdre son temps à vouloir lui prouver sa valeur ?

Kakashi essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas laisser ses instincts prendre le dessus pour embrasser avec ferveur le jeune brun en face de lui et fut heureux qu'il fasse nuit pour que sa réaction soit dissimulée par les ténèbres. Iruka avait toujours été capable de le bouleverser et de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Kakashi allait rétorquer une méchanceté pour sauver les apparences lorsque soudain Gaï arriva devant eux. Il avait couru et était essoufflé. Il annonça :

"- Heureusement, vous êtes toujours là. Hirusen demande un réunion d'urgence au palais. Tous les jônins sont convoqués immédiatement."

Kakashi se releva d'un bond alors qu'Iruka le regardait faire. Gaï ajouta :

"- Iruka tu dois venir aussi. Hirusen a exigé ta présence."

Tous les trois se regardèrent avec inquiétude, que pouvait-il bien se passer pour une réunion à caractère aussi urgent et pour qu'ils soient tous convoqués ?

À suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Le rêve de Kakashi - Partie 4 :**

La voix grave d'Hirusen Sarurobi s'adressait aux ninjas de niveau supérieur de Konoha tous parfaitement alignés devant lui.

"- Nous sommes entré en guerre. Le pays de la Terre sous l'égide d'Iwa souhaite renverser le Pays du Feu ainsi que le Pays du vent. Le Tsuchikage s'est allié avec Kiri et sont en train de rallier à leur cause le village d'Ame. Nous n'avons d'autres choix que de les empêcher et de contre attaquer s'ils nous provoquent." Le Hokage fit une pause, prenant en considération l'ambiance froide et solennelle, qu'il venait d'imposer dans la salle. "Je vais énoncer les capitaines des divisions. Vous partirez avec votre division dans les jours qui viennent. J'attends de vous une grand unité et je veux que l'on montre à ses barbares que nous ne sommes pas des faibles qui se laisseront faire."

Les ninjas parlèrent d'un seule voix pour confirmer les dires de leur gouverneur.

Hirusen reprit et annonça :

"- Sarutobi, Capitaine en chef."

"- Hoy !" Confirma Asuma.

"- Hatake, Division Roé."

Kakashi confirma de la même manière qu'Asuma.

"- Maïto, Division Kué."

A nouveau, une voix s'éleva pour confirmer et ce fut celle de Gaï.

Le Hokage troisième du nom continuait d'appeler les capitaines de division et Iruka calma ses nerfs en écoutant les confirmations de présences des jônins nommés.

Leur réponses similaires et régulières l'apaisait un peu alors que son coeur s'était emballé à l'annonce de leur départ en guerre. Jamais il n'avait vécu la guerre. Il avait vécu des missions de rang A et de rang S, il avait même déjà ôté la vie mais jamais il n'avait connu la guerre. Son ventre se retourna lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix d'Hirusen :

"- Umino, tu est promu Jônin dès ce soir et tu seras le commandant de la division Nué."

Iruka accusa le coup, se sentant soudain sous l'emprise d'un vertige. Il laissa quelques secondes passer alors que son coeur battait maintenant comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Lui ? Capitaine de division ? Mais il n'était qu'un pauvre idiot de 18 ans. Il ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Sur le point de vomir, Iruka se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps maintenant que le Hokage l'avait nommé jônin et capitaine de division. Il serra donc les points et se força à ajouter en fermant les yeux très fort :

"- Hoy !"

Jamais Iruka n'eut aussi peur de toute sa vie.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le ninja aux cheveux gris analysait avec attention la réaction de son cadet. Il se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il vit Iruka sur le point de vomir et de se sentir mal.

Kakashi savait très bien pour l'avoir vécu, que la guerre n'était pas connue pour faire de cadeaux et Iruka, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Tout le monde débarrassa le plancher quand le 3eme du nom libéra les nouvellement nommés, capitaines de guerre. Tout le monde sauf Kakashi Hatake, Capitaine de l'unité Roé, Légendaire Ninja Copieur au Sharingan.

Hirusen le remarqua et lui demanda avec calme et sérénité :

"- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Kakashi ?"

Le jeune ninja aux cheveux gris s'avança de deux pas et demanda d'une voix déterminée :

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Il n'a que dix huit ans. Il n'est qu'un chunin."

"- Ce n'est pas un chunin." Répondit Hirusen Sarutobi avec sévérité. "C'est un Jônin de Konoha, capitaine de division qui plus est. Il est digne de faire parti des talentueux ninjas du clan Sarutobi."

Kakashi sentit la colère se déverser partout dans son corps. Il avait envie de tout casser et de traiter Sarutobi de tous les noms pour oser faire une chose pareille. Mais il se rendit soudain à l'évidence, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Hirusen était le Hokage et c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. Lui, il n'était qu'un ninja parmis tant d'autres. Hirusen le regarda d'un air provocateur et lui demanda :

"- Autre chose à dire Hatake ?"

Kakashi comprit à son ton qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il continue à réfuter ses ordres et baissa la tête, dévasté par un sentiment d'impuissance :

"- Non rien." Conclua t-il

"- Alors tu peux romper." Le congédia le Hokage.

Kakashi n'attendit pas son reste et disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit, complètement abattu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Le rêve de Kakashi - Partie 5 :**

Tous les ninjas de Konoha s'affairaient sur le point de ralliement d'où serait donné le départ pour rejoindre le front pour lancer l'attaque contre leur deux ennemis : le pays de la terre et de l'eau.

Kakashi ressentait cette appréhension mêlée à l'excitation qu'il ressentait toujours lorsqu'il partait en guerre. Il prit la mesure et l'ampleur de la situation en imprégnant dans sa mémoire la vision de tous ces hommes qui se dépêchaient de tout préparer pour le combat, les sourcils froncés, la détermination sur le visage. Ce n'était pas rien, vraiment, de vivre ça ! La peur devait probablement tenir le ventre de tous ces ninjas. Tout comme elle lui tenait le ventre à lui aussi.

Kakashi avait espéré après la troisième grande guerre ninja ne jamais revivre ça. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars de cette guerre. Maintenant, il allait créer de nouveaux souvenirs morbides dont il pourrait rêvait la nuit. L'humain avait ce drôle de besoin de créer le chaos. Et il détestait ça. Malgré son talent de ninja légendaire et son sang froid pour tuer, Kakashi avait la mort et la douleur en horreur. Il considérait que la guerre ne sauverait pas le monde. Il avait vu bien trop d'horreurs pour que cela puisse être bénéfique à quiconque.

Pour autant, il était capitaine de division et jônin de Konoha, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de faire la seule chose dans laquelle il excellait : tuer.

Il ressentit soudain le besoin de repérer ses amis d'enfances, de les avoir à portée de vue. Il trouva rapidement Gaî avec son sourire à toute épreuve, discutant avec les ninjas de sa division sous la tente dédiée à leur préparation. Gaï avait un pouvoir calmant sur les gens. Il était chaleureux, toujours positif. Il permettait aux gens de se détendre, de se reposer sur lui. Il avait de grandes qualités de capitaine.

En parlant de quelqu'un qui avait de grandes qualités de leader, il trouva cette fois facilement son grand ami brun Asuma. Celui-ci était en train de montrer à d'autres capitaines de division différentes stratégies possible lorsqu'ils seraient sur le front.

Kakashi se sentit empli d'une fierté invasive lorsqu'il vit que ses amis seraient de très bons éléments pour ramener le plus de personnes vivantes dans leur camps. Le but pour les gouvernants étaient de gagner la guerre mais pour Kakashi et les autres capitaines, il s'agissait toujours de ramener le plus d'homme vivants possible.

Kakashi se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver Iruka et le voyant absent, remarqua une allée sans issue un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Il passa devant Asuma et son équipe et s'engagea dans l'allée.

Il trouva Iruka agenouillé sur le bord du chemin, regardant le ciel et la prairie qui s'étendait devant lui. Kakashi soupira avec dépit, ce qui fit comprendre à Iruka qu'il n'était plus seul. Celui-ci sursauta et se releva pour se mettre à son niveau en face de lui. Iruka avait un regard dur et sérieux. Il était habillé dans sa tenue de capitaine de division. Son uniforme jônin était agrémenté d'une longue veste noire dotée d'un long col rouge. Kakashi portait la même sur lui. Il fut immédiatement fier du jeune homme devant lui. Mais il n'en dit rien.

Les pans du bandeau rouge de jonin d'Iruka qui retenait ses mèches brunes, s'envolèrent au gré du vent. Le ninja copieur sentit son coeur battre soudainement un peu plus fort. Il décida d'imprégner dans sa mémoire ce souvenir d'Iruka, si déterminé et si beau sous les caresses du vent. Son coeur se serra ensuite un peu et il se demanda s'il s'en sortirait là-bas, sur le front.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui faire confiance. Le départ était imminent de toute façon.

Kakashi décida de briser ce lourd silence solennel :

"- Jônin et maintenant Capitaine. Cela fait beaucoup. Fais en sorte que tes frêles épaules tiennent le coup. Essaye de revenir entier." Le moqua t-il, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Iruka plissa les yeux et répondit :

"- Je ne suis pas étonné que pour notre dernière rencontre avant de partir au front, tu trouves encore le moyen de te moquer de moi." La main d'Iruka trembla et il la passa derrière son dos. "Je vais revenir de cette guerre sans une égratignure et tu comprendras enfin ma valeur en tant qu'homme et en tant que Ninja de Konoha."

Kakashi fut surpris de la prestance d'Iruka. Il savait très bien qu'Iruka était terrorisé mais s'il le montrait à qui que ce soit, ça en serait fini de lui. Si avoir en tête sa rivalité avec Kakashi lui permettait de revenir vivant, Kakashi était prêt à nourrir celle-ci coûte que coûte.

Il répondit d'un ton méprisant :

"- Je demande à voir alors. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est la guerre. Tu ne sais rien de son horreur et quelques moqueries de ton aîné, ce n'est rien à cöté. Alors j'espère bien que tu ne laisserais pas ta faiblesse faire tuer des hommes car même si tu en as le bandeau, tu es loin d'être capitaine."

Le regard d'Iruka lança des éclairs et Kakashi su que ses mots le touchait profondément, le blessait et le vexait.

"- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Arrête de me rabaisser !" Cria t-il, perdant un peu son calme.

"- Un capitaine garde toujours son calme. Il ne pleurniche pas. Il n'a jamais peur."

Le nouvellement promue jônin finit par exploser de colère à ses paroles :

"- Je n'ai pas peur ! J'en suis capable. Je n'attends pas après toi pour m'encourager ou me soutenir. Tu n'as jamais était qu'un con avec moi ! C'est à se demander si je suis vraiment ton ami. Tu n'as jamais rien fait que de me cracher des horreurs au visage. J'aurais préféré ne jamais te rencontrer. Depuis le temps que j'essaie de te montrer ce que je vaux, je perds mon n'as jamais eu confiance en moi. Tu me détestes ! Je suis sûr que tu souhaites que j'y reste, tu préférerais me voir mort plutôt que de ternir ta maudite réputation. "

Iruka était essoufflé tellement il avait crié. Kakashi lui, ne répondit pas à la colère de son cadet, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il ne fut absolument pas vexé des paroles de son vis-à-vis. Il fut même heureux que celui-ci ait pu sortir tout ça. Cela devait faire un moment que ça le gênait et au moins, il n'aurait plus à y penser durant la guerre.

Le capitaine de l'unité Roé s'avança solennellement d'un pas, puis détacha son bandeau bleu avec délicatesse pour le tendre vers le capitaine de l'unité Nué. Iruka fut surpris mais n'en dit rien.

Kakashi s'expliqua :

"- Prend mon bandeau. Prend-le et donne-moi le tien ! J'ai cousu un petit parchemin dans le mien. Comme cela les jours où ce sera trop dur, où la peur te pétrifiera, où la faiblesse te tiraillera et où ta volonté s'évanouira, je serais avec toi. Comme cela, ta fragilité sera atténuée. Tu pourras être un capitaine entier et tu ne baisseras jamais les bras. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu reviendras sans égratignures."

Iruka n'en croyait pas ses yeux, jamais Kakashi ne lui avait dit d'aussi belles choses. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit d'aussi belles phrases. Il le regarda intensément, cherchant la faille, la moquerie mais il n'eut qu'un regard très intense et sérieux en réponse. Il baissa son regard sur le bandeau bleu et remarqua le petit rectangle cousu dans le tissu. Dedans, devait être inséré un parchemin plié. On en discernait la couture si on regardait avec attention.

Au bout de longues secondes, il détacha finalement lui aussi son bandeau derrière sa tête et le déposa dans la main tendue devant lui. Il attrapa à la place le bandeau bleu et lorsque qu'il le serra, il effleura les doigts de son homologue des siens. Les deux ninjas frissonnèrent avec force, espérant tous deux que l'autre ne le remarquerait pas. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils attachèrent leurs bandeaux, maintenant échangés, ne se quittant toujours pas des yeux.

Kakashi essayait de faire parvenir tout ses sentiments par son regard mais ne souhaitait pas lui laisser voir de faiblesse. Car Iruka ne tiendrait pas s'il voyait que son aîné s'inquiéter de ne jamais le voir revenir. A la place, Kakashi murmura pour clore leur discussion :

"- Si tu en venais à mourir alors personne ne survivrait à cette guerre."

Les yeux d'Iruka s'écarquillèrent, faillirent se remplir de larmes mais le regard de Kakashi devint dur à nouveau et Iruka retrouva son calme et ravala ses larmes. Kakashi fut satisfait de voir Iruka se recomposer et considérant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien d'autres à se dire, tourna les talons pour s'en aller.

Il se fendit d'un "A plus Iruka." nonchalant, les mains dans ses poches et repartit vers le camps de ralliement sans plus un regard pour le brun.

Kakashi arriva vite vers le bout de l'allée où Asuma l'attendait contre le rebord d'une tente du camps. Asuma le regarda d'un regard malin, ricana un peu puis déclara :

"- Tu tournes trop autour du pot."

Cela eut le mérite de troubler l'imperturbable Kakashi Hatake. Le capitaine de l'unité Roé ne savait pas que son ami d'enfance avait compris ses sentiments pour le si parfait et naïf, Iruka Umino. Il lui lança un regard tueur puis finalement lui adressa un petit sourire en retour. Ce n'était plus le moment d'y penser de toute façon. La guerre les attendait.

De l'autre côté de l'allée, Iruka avait été profondément touché par les mots de son aîné ayant même eu l'impression de deviner des choses dont il n'aurait jamais pensé l'existence auparavant.

Jamais il n'avait cru que Kakashi pourrait lui dédier des sentiments autres que le mépris ou la haine. Toute sa vie, celui-ci lui avait mené la vie dure, le reprenant, le sermonnant, le méprisant de sa voix grave et dure. Se pourrait-il que finalement ? La haine ne soit pas vraiment de la haine ?

Iruka ne put tenir une seconde de plus et dénoua d'un geste sec, son nouveau bandeau bleu pour aller dénicher de sa cachette le parchemin plié. Il le déplia délicatement, puis ouvrit la bouche complètement ébahi par ce qui était noté dessus.

" _Seuls les faiblards liront ce parchemin."_

Tous les sentiments qui avaient envahi Iruka précédemment s'évanouirent en une seconde alors que la colère s'emparait à nouveau de lui. Il le détestait. Il le détestait de tout son coeur ! Jamais, non jamais il n'avait détester quelqu'un comme ça.

"- HAAAAAAAATAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" Hurla t-il d'un cri qui dû retourner tout le camps de ralliement.

Si ce salaud revenait vivant de la guerre, il le tuerait de ses propres mains ! Il s'en faisait la promesse. Lui qui croyait que leur amitié venait d'avancer vers un tout autre niveau, il avait encore était idiot et crédule ! Il le détestait !


	6. Chapter 6

**Le rêve de Kakashi - Partie 6 :**

La guerre était finie. Son horreur avait frappé deux longues années. Des centaines d'hommes était mort pour elle. Kakashi lui-même venait tout juste de rentrer à Konoha, blessé mais bien vivant. Il était recouvert de bandages.

Il eut du mal à y croire lorsqu'il fut assis dans ses appartements, au chaud, en kimono, un repas fumant devant lui. Encore tiraillé par les durs souvenirs de voir des hommes tomber au combat, il était encore plus inquiet de n'avoir encore eu aucunes nouvelles de ses amis Gaï, Asuma et ... Iruka.

Kakashi soupira lourdement. Il s'était énormément inquiété pour le brun faisant de lui un ninja bien moins performant qu'à son habitude. Il avait néanmoins, tout fait pour rentrer et revoir ses amis les plus proches. Il n'avait, jusque là, pas eu d'informations sur eux et leur état de santé.

Il craignait le pire pour Iruka. Il était parti à la guerre tellement inexpérimenté. Est-ce qu'il aurait réussi à bien guider ses hommes ? Avait-il été convaincant ? Avait-il remporté des victoires ? Avait-il essuyé des échecs ? Etait-il au moins... vivant ?

Kakashi secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser à tout cela. Ca ne pouvait pas être bon de se faire tant de soucis. Il eut la chance d'être dérangé dans ses pensées par quelqu'un à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il y découvrit, avec un immense soulagement, devant lui un Asuma qui semblait en forme. Ils se sautèrent dans les bras et s'enlacèrent dans de grands éclats de joie. Il n'en revenant pas encore tout à fait de le voir vivant devant lui.

Kakashi l'invita à entrer et lui demanda de suite :

"- As-tu vu les autres ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?"

La joie d'Asuma disparut soudain et Kakashi s'inquiéta immédiatement. Cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Il annonça :

"- Gaï n'est pas encore revenu. Ils ont du mal à le ramener à Konoha sans le blesser encore plus. Il perdra l'usage de sa jambe droite. Mais je bosses jour et nuit au quartier général pour le faire revenir vivant. Il s'en sortira."

Kakashi souffla lourdement en prenant la mesure de l'annonce d'Asuma. Alors Gaï était vivant, cela le soulageait un peu ... mais Asuma semblait être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Cela voulait dire que cela concernait Iruka. Kakashi craint soudain le pire et souffla :

"- Iruka..."

Le visage d'Asuma se renfrogna encore plus et Kakashi remarqua soudain les énormes cernes sous les yeux de son ami. Il avait été si heureux de le retrouver qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce petit détail. Asuma continua, des larmes se créant aux bords yeux :

"- Il ... est rentré... vivant. Oui il est vivant..." Asuma hésitait.

Kakashi ne comprenait pas pourquoi s'il était vivant Asuma semblait se mettre dans des états pareils. Kakashi chercha des réponses :

"- Il est vivant. Très bien, il me l'avait promis. Mais pourquoi sembles-tu si désespéré ?"

"- Kakashi, je suis tellement désolé." Craqua soudain son ami.

Une lente sensation d'anticipation froide s'imprègna de tout le corps de Kakashi. Celui-ci se raidissant devant son ami.

"- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Asuma ? Ou est Iruka ?"

Il avait dit toutes ces questions très lentement, sachant que la mauvaise nouvelle allait arriver.

"- Il ... va ... se sacrifier." Conclut Asuma.

Kakashi cru que ses jambes allait le lâcher à l'entente du mot fatal.

"- QUOI ? "

"- Nous n'avons pas pu faire enlever cette condition du traité de paix avec Iwa ..." Asuma semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse et dû faire une pause dans son explication. Kakashi cru qu'il allait en mourir d'impatience. Il reprit finalement. "Un... orphelin d'un des meilleurs clan de Konoha devra être sacrifié pour la paix."

Kakashi lâcha de suite les mains d'Asuma comme si elles l'avaient brulés. Il

les avait prises dans les siennes pour l'aider à parler. Il devina ensuite avec effroi ce qu'allait dire son ami.

"- Iruka... s'est proposé. Les anciens avaient désignés le petit Uchiha mais ils hésitaient à cause des sharingans. Iruka s'est interposé et a annoncé que ce serait lui qui le ferait. Il est un proche de l'Hokage et le Tsuchikage serait satisfait de voir le clan Sarutobi affaibli de son orphelin."

Asuma se tu soudain alors que Kakashi le regardait, un air terrorisé au visage. Non, il avait mal compris, ce n'était pas possible. Iruka n'avait pas fait ça. Son coeur se serra avec force et il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Iruka avant de partir en guerre. La terreur finit de s'emparer de lui et il se rendit compte que tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. La guerre... Les missions ... Leurs vies ... Tout ! Il comprit que leurs chemins allaient se séparer et que jamais Iruka n'aurait su ce qu'il en était des véritables sentiments de Kakashi le concernant.

Kakashi n'essaya même pas de considérer ce que serait sa vie sans Iruka et préféra agir au lieu de laisser ses pensées se déverser tel un poison et le dévorer de l'intérieur.

De ce fait, Kakashi avec la lourdeur de la peur sur ces épaules, se jeta en dehors de ses appartements et couru, pieds nu, en kimono dans les rues de Konoha vers les habitations du clan Sarutobi.

Plus ses pas le guidaient vers le Hokage plus Kakashi sentait la colère dûe à l'injustice s'emparer de ses pensées. Comment avait-il oser le laisser ne serait-ce que proposer de se sacrifier ? Il aurait dû le faire taire, l'empêcher de dire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Il était le Hokage, il avait tout les droits. Kakashi ne partirait pas de chez lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas l'assurance qu'Iruka était sauvé. La terreur dûe à l'urgence de la situation provoquait de terribles et lancinantes douleurs dans la gorge de Kakashi. Il se retenait de pleurer et sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il ne savait même pas s'il arriverait à dire un seul mot à Sarutobi.

Il entra dans un énorme vacarme dans la salle des bains du clan Sarutobi et y trouva le Hokage les pieds dans l'eau, l'air plus vieux que jamais. Il regarda Kakashi débarquer dans sa maison sans prendre la peine de respecter le protocole et ne le lui reprocha même pas.

Kakashi n'attendit pas une minute pour lancer les hostilités :

"- Comment avez-vous pu oser le laisser faire ? Je vous avais prévenu Sarutobi ! Je vous avais dit qu'il n'était pas prêt. Maintenant il va mourir et c'est de votre faute. "

Kakashi devait avoir l'air d'un fou, la voix complètement tiraillée et les yeux écarquillés.

"- Je le sais Kakashi." Répondit Hirusen Sarutobi. "Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai tenté de l'en dissuader ? Ne crois-tu pas que je tiens au moins autant à lui que toi ? Crois-tu que je vais réussir à survivre avec sa mort sur la conscience ?"

Kakashi répliqua avec violence :

"- Votre vie ne vaudra même jamais le quart de ce que vaut la sienne ! Vous mériteriez de mourir à sa place. Vous et vos guerres !" Cracha t-il avec fureur. "Vos batailles pour le pouvoir. Vous laissez des innocents mourir pour vous. Vous me faites pitié. Vous n'êtes que meurtriers !"

Kakashi allait trop loin, il le savait mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. L'amour de sa vie allait mourir à cause de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui.

Le Hokage troisième du nom s'affaissa encore plus sur le bord du bassin si c'était possible et souffla sans force :

"- Je sais tout ça ... Je sais tout ça."

"- Et pourtant vous restez là à ne rien faire !" Kakashi hurlait littéralement.

Il s'agenouilla soudain brusquement devant Sarutobi, le nez au sol :

"- Laissez moi prendre sa place, je vous en supplie, je vous en conjure. Je suis moi-même orphelin d'un clan réputé de Konoha. De toute façon, le suicide de mon père a bafoué ma famille. Je ne mérite pas de vivre depuis ce jour... Dites à Iwa que ce sera moi et pas lui ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !" Kakashi tapa des deux poings avec violence sur le plancher.

Le légendaire ninja copieur avait soudain perdu toute sa prestance, toute sa fierté. Plus rien, il ne lui resterait plus rien si Iruka était tué pour ça. Kakashi haletait et répétait des litanies :

"_prenez ma vie, prenez ma vie, prenez ma vie..._"

Kakashi aurait tout fait pour qu'Iruka survive. Tout. Hirusen pourtant ne répondait pas à sa demande. Après de longues secondes rythmées de sanglots, Kakashi finit par relever la tête.

Hirusen lui offrait une pathétique image d'un grand homme qui n'en était plus un. Il conclut face à Kakashi :

"- C'est trop tard. Le sacrifice se déroulera demain. C'est trop tard ... Iruka restera désigné."

Les yeux de Kakashi se fermèrent sous le poids de la douleur. Jusque là, il avait tenté de repousser les images de son brun sans vie mais maintenant tout arrivait sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien retenir. Un sanglot plus violent le traversa et il décida de ne pas en rester là.

Il se leva avec difficulté et parti attraper Hirusen par le col pour lui demander avec un air menaçant :

"- Où est- il ?" Demanda Kakashi d'une voix dure, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

"- Dans le quartier des sacrifiés. Il est gardé par des ninjas armés." Répondit Hirusen comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui donner cette information.

Kakashi le lâcha sans délicatesse et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait. TOUT. Ils s'enfuiraient, tous les deux, ils seraient en cavale pour le reste de leur vie. Mais il pouvait encore le sauver. Il le fallait . Kakashi ne pouvait pas dire au revoir à son ami d'enfance brun, le seul qu'il avait aimé.


	7. Chapter 7

**Le rêve de Kakashi - Partie 7**

Kakashi venait d'arriver dans le quartier des sacrifiés. Il s'avança vers l'entrée de la grande demeure qui servait de temple et dans laquelle, les personnes sacrifiées aux dieux ou les sacrifiés de guerre passaient leurs derniers instants de vie. Ils y étaient purifiés puis attendaient, patiemment dans cette demeure que leur heure arrive.

Kakashi, se trouvant dorénavant dans la maison ancestrale, n'en crut pas ses yeux. Tout était en train de devenir très réel. Iruka se trouvait dans cette demeure. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait être lavé, rasé, coiffé et habillé pour son sacrifice demain.

Kakashi retint de justesse un violent haut le cœur. Il n'y croyait pas, il allait le perdre. Toute une vie dédiée à la douleur, à la guerre et à la violence ... pour à la fin ne pas avoir la capacité de sauver celui qu'il aimait. Et il l'aimait ... Oh oui, il l'aimait si fort !

Si Kakashi ne rentrait pas dans cette demeure maintenant, Iruka mourrait s'en même savoir que pendant toutes ces années, Kakashi l'avait aimé avec force et tendresse. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Il fallait qu'il l'en empêche à tout prix. Il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout. C'était leur seul chance. Il ne fallait pas la gâcher.

Kakashi sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle il s'était tapi, son œil rougeoyant dans la nuit noire. Il s'avança et s'affaira à désarmer avec discrétion et efficacité ses collègues ninjas qui gardaient l'entrée de la demeure des sacrifiés. Ils n'eurent, bien entendu, aucune chance de pouvoir s'en sortir. Et pourtant le ninja copieur n'avait sur lui aucun kunaï, aucun shuriken à disposition. Il avait juste ses mains, son désespoir et son sharingan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les gardes gisaient aux sol, inconscients, envoûtés par un genjutsu du sharingan. Seulement quelques froissements de vêtement s'étaient fait entendre. Personne ne pourrait deviner, dans la discrétion de la nuit, que Kakashi avait souillé l'entrée de la demeure des sacrifiés. Celui-ci s'en fichait royalement. Il avait une mission à accomplir, sauver l'amour de sa vie.

Il entra sans faire un bruit dans la demeure puis se concentra pour repérer le chakra de son ami brun. Lorsqu'il le ressentit, le jônin dû faire une pause et s'adossa au mur. Il était là, tout près. Cela faisait deux années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce chakra. Il en voulut soudain plus, il voulut le voir, le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras. Il se releva et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus se dirigea sans bruit vers la chambre du sacrifié.

Lorsqu'il fit coulisser la porte, il remarqua un homme de dos, dans un magnifique kimono bordeaux, à genou devant le temple de la pièce. Kakashi reconnut immédiatement la silhouette tant aimé d'Iruka et ses cheveux bruns tombant dans son dos, retenu en queue de cheval. Le cœur du ninja manqua un battement. Il était là, devant lui. Sa respiration se coupa. Il essaya immédiatement de réguler les battements de son cœur pour ne pas que sa profonde affliction ne soit trop voyante. Il doutait qu'il ne réussisse vraiment à être discret mais au moins, il essayait

Iruka, qui avait dû reconnaître son chakra, demanda :

"- Kakashi, que fais-tu là ?"

Le jeune homme se releva puis se retourna vers lui, le regard sérieux.

Iruka était plus beau que jamais dans son kimono noir et or, pour la célébration du lendemain. Sa peau luisait dans pénombre et son regard, plus mature qu'il y a deux ans, révélait une prestance nouvellement gagnée. Kakashi ne put empêcher sa réaction face à sa vue et tomba un genou à terre du choc pour souffler :

"- Iruka ..."

Iruka annonça :

"- Je suis rentrer Kakashi. Sans une égratignure." Dit-il avec provocation.

Kakashi serra les dents à l'écoute de ses paroles. Il empêcha les larmes de couler de ses yeux, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Iruka voir sa faiblesse. Il était rentré... sans égratignures mais à quel prix pour l'avenir.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de l'aîné mais il ne répondit rien. Iruka continua :

"- Tu es blessé ?"

Le brun effectua un pas vers lui et Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Iruka était inquiet pour lui alors qu'il était sur le point de se sacrifier pour son village. Kakashi releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son cadet. Ceux-ci laissaient effectivement voir une certaine inquiétude.

Kakashi se releva et répondit, la voix rauque :

"- Ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles. Je survivrais. Les bandages font peur, mais ce n'est rien."

Iruka semblait vraiment rassuré de ses paroles. Kakashi eut envie de taper du poing mais se retint.

"- Penses-tu maintenant que je suis digne d'être un vrai jônin ?" Demanda Iruka, très sérieux.

Cela en fut trop pour l'aîné :

"- Qu'est-ce que ça changera de toute façon ?" Cria t-il d'une voix pleine de colère."Tu ne seras plus là demain pour le prouver !"

Si Iruka fut blessé par ses paroles, il n'en laissa rien voir. Il répondit calmement :

"- Mon devoir de ninja, c'est de protéger mon village coûte que coûte." Commença t-il à expliquer calmement.

"- CONNERIES !" Hurla cette fois Kakashi, s'avançant vers lui avec fureur.

Encore une fois, Iruka resta impassible et continua :

"- Mon nom sera inscrit sur la pierre commémorative du village, à côté de celui de mes parents. C'est une grande fierté pour moi."

Cette fois Kakashi ne put retenir ses émotions et le poussa de ses deux mains avec forces. Iruka heurta le mur derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. Il se redressa contre celui-ci, puis plongea son regard dans celui de son aîné, toujours aussi calme.

Kakashi annonça, les dents serrées :

"- Laisse moi prendre ta place."

Iruka ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis répondit :

"- C'est impossible."

Kakashi frappa le mur à côté de la tête d'Iruka puis s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas. Iruka ne sursauta même pas, gardant son regard neutre, impassible. Kakashi ne le connaissait pas comme ça. Il ne savait pas où était le Iruka de ses souvenirs. Il était enfoui quelques part sous ce masque d'assurance. Kakashi leva ses mains aux ciel et déversa sa colère sans réfléchir, sans se retenir :

"- Tu as toujours été égoïste, ne pensant toujours qu'à toi ! Déjà petit, tu attirais tous les regards vers toi, tu te mettais tout le monde dans la poche en un sourire. J'ai toujours détesté ça. Tu étais un égoïste, un pourri gâté. Mais comment peux-tu rester si impassible ?"

Iruka répondit :

"- Arrête de crier tu vas alerter les servantes du temple et le voisinage."

Kakashi ne se calma absolument pas aux paroles d'Iruka. Cela empira son état. Le jônin renversait tout sur son passage, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes ni de ses paroles, relâchant absolument toute la rancœur et la colère qui le plombait de l'intérieur. Du fait de ses gestes brusques, quelques uns de ses bandages s'imprégnèrent de sang, assurant que des plaies étaient en train de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Rien de ce qu'il ne disait ou faisait n'avait vraiment de sens, il laissait juste sortir sa terreur et son effroyable tristesse.

"- Même après tout ce temps, j'ai toujours été jaloux des gens que tu ramenais à tes côtés, nous imposant à Asuma, Gaï et moi de te suivre partout où tu pouvais aller. Nous devions nous occuper de toi, veiller à ce que tu ne fasses pas de conneries alors que toi tu te foutais complètement de ce l'on faisait pour toi ! Tu nous injuriais lorsque l'on te sermonnait, nous disant d'aller nous faire voir ou d'aller mourir ! MAIS COMMENT PEUX TU OSER ME REGARDER DANS LES YEUX IRUKA ? Tu as toujours été ce "

"- ASSEZ !" Asséna soudainement Iruka avec une voix peinée et sévère.

Kakashi se retourna brusquement vers lui. Le brun avait maintenant des larmes dans les yeux, la peur sur le visage, semblant sur le point de craquer.

Cela terrassa Kakashi de le voir comme ça. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il rendu les choses encore plus dures pour eux ?

Les sourcils de l'aîné se froncèrent et il sentit qu'il allait craquer à nouveau. Il sentit la crise de nerf diminuer un peu pour laisser place à des larmes de tristesse. Pourquoi la fatalité devait leur tomber dessus à eux deux ?

Iruka, lui, refrénait des sanglots et s'apprêtait à répondre avec toute la force et la haine qu'il pouvait, ayant dépassé le stade de l'impassibilité :

"- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon Kakashi ? Toi ou moi c'est pareil ! Tu m'as toujours détesté, toujours méprisé. Tes moqueries n'avait d'égales que ta méchanceté. Je t'ai détesté toute ma vie et je te détesterais encore après ma mort. J'ai tout fait, TOUT FAIT, pour attirer ton regard. Les autres je m'en fichait royalement. Mais toi, tu me dénigrais constamment. J'ai perdu ma vie ENTIÈRE à essayer de te convaincre de ma valeur. J'en ai finis avec tout ça. Je partirais en héros pour Konoha. C'était mon destin !"

Kakashi sentit que c'était maintenant, le moment où il le perdrait à jamais. Alors porté par une peur encore plus viscérale que de le perdre, il s'approcha du brun, l'attrapa avec désespoir par les bras pour le forcer à s'allonger au sol sur le dos.

L'aîné bloqua ses mains des siennes au dessus de sa tête pour le maîtriser et le surplomber, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Leur kimono se froissèrent, laissant entrevoir leurs jambes et celui d'Iruka se défit un peu au niveau de son torse, libérant au regard de Kakashi sa poitrine musclée et bronzée.

Iruka essaya de se libérer de l'emprise du jônin mais n'y arriva pas. Il implora avec colère :

"- Lâche moi Kakashi."

Kakashi savait que c'était le moment où jamais de lui dire, de lui avouer. S'il ne le faisait pas, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Kakashi serra les dents et regardant Iruka dans les yeux, déclara :

"- Dis-le moi Iruka ! Dis-le à quel point tu me hais ! Car moi même je ne t'ai jamais tant haïs qu'aujourd'hui. Je te hais de partir comme un héros alors que moi je vais rester. Je vais rester ici, seul avec tout ces souvenirs de toi. Je serais seul et tu ne seras plus là. Tu es le plus gros égoïste que cette planète ait pu porter. Et toi-même, tu le dis si bien que je te hais ... Je te hais Iruka. Je te haïrais toute ma vie, même lorsque tu ne seras plus là. "

La voix de Kakashi se brisa et les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux pour la première fois devant Iruka. Celui-ci se débattait avec force, complètement bouleversé par les paroles de celui-ci qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son exemple, celui à qui il avait toujours essayé de plaire.

"- Dis le Iruka. Dis-moi que tu me hais ..." Sa gorge était si douloureuse que sa voix s'en trouvait altérée. Une larme s'échoua sur le kimono dorée .

Kakashi espérait que malgré l'emploi d'un mot inverse, Iruka comprenait. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire autrement, son coeur lui faisait trop mal.

Il continua, complètement terrassé par la peur :

"- Tu vas me laisser ici... et tu vas partir. Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier tu comprends ? Alors dis le !"

"- Kakashi " Haletait Iruka, se brisant petit à petit en dessous de lui. Les larmes déferlant sur ses joues.

"- Kakashi ... je te haïrais toujours."

Sans plus attendre, Kakashi écrasa avec désespoir ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Il lui avait dit. Son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine et il attrapa le visage d'Iruka en coupe de ses deux mains. Leur baiser était lent, brûlant et rempli de larmes. Kakashi n'en revenait pas d'avoir enfin, le brun de ses rêves dans ses bras, en dessous de lui. Il investit dans leur baiser autant d'amour et de tendresse qu'il put, ce qui contrastait tellement avec les mots qu'ils avaient échangés plus tôt.

L'urgence de la situation fit approfondir le baiser à Kakashi. Jamais, il ne pourrait à nouveau avoir Iruka dans ses bras comme maintenant. Il ne pouvait donc contenir son ardeur. Il avait tellement peur. C'était comme si, à tout moment Iruka pouvait partir en fumée entres ses bras.

Pour finir, ce qui déclencha la fin de la fragile retenue de Kakashi à ce moment là, fut l'émission d'un petit gémissement très discret qui sortit du fond de la gorge d'Iruka.

A son entente, Kakashi fondit ses doigts dans la chevelure du brun, défaisant sa queue de cheval. Il ne relâcha pas une seule seconde les caresses que sa langue offrait à celle du brun et dés qu'il n'eut plus d'air, il dévia ses baisers vers le cou d'Iruka, l'embrassant, le léchant, lui suçant la nuque.

Iruka haleta dans ses pleurs :

"- Kakashi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de te quitter. On se retrouve à peine. J'ai peur ... de mourir."

Les larmes coulèrent encore plus et celles de Kakashi se mélèrent à celles de son vis à vis.

Kakashi implora, essayant d'essuyer les larmes de son cadet de ses mains :

"- Je peux t'emmener tu sais ... On peut partir ! Je t'emmènerais loin et je te cacherais. Je passerais le reste de ma vie à te protéger. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire Iruka et on se casse d'ici."

Iruka tourna la tête sur le côté, soudain gêné, son regard fuyant celui de Kakashi. Il ajouta :

"- La guerre doit cesser Kakashi. Il n'y a qu'une seule issue." Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, ravalant ses sanglots. "Mais demain ... lorsque la sentence tombera, je ne penserais qu'à ça. Notre fuite, à nous deux, rien qu'à nous. Notre fuite secrète. Je ne penserais qu'à ça." Sa voix se brisa à nouveau. "Seras-tu là avec moi Kakashi ? Seras-tu avec moi dans ma fuite imaginaire. Mon âme te rejoindra là bas. Tu viendras ?"

Kakashi se baissa pour embrasser les joues d'Iruka et emprisonner les larmes sans cesser ses caresses sur lui pour le garder avec lui et le rassurer. Son cœur était actuellement resserré dans un étau de fer. Il voulait crier de désespoir et de terreur mais il ne se concentrait que sur le beau visage d'ange qu'il avait en face de lui. C'était sa rédemption. C'était lui qui le faisait tenir le coup. Il ne tiendrait que pour pouvoir montrer à Iruka qu'il n'était pas seul.

"- Je serais là Iruka... Je serais avec toi tout ce temps. J'ai attendu ma vie entière pour être avec toi, je ne partirais pas. Je te le promets."

Iruka sembla satisfait de cette réponse et replongea son regard dans celui de son aîné. Cette fois, c'est lui qui leva sa main pour la poser sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il caressa quelques secondes les lèvres charnues du ninja aux cheveux gris et se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment. Il ajouta d'une parole claire et sûre, accompagnée d'un regard lourd et chaud :

"- Maintenant, tu vas me faire l'amour. Et je pourrais mourir comblé."

Kakashi frissonna d'anticipation et de désir, attrapa la main du brun et la porta à sa bouche pour embrasser toutes les parties de la peau disponible sur celle-ci. Ses baisers brûlant marquaient la peau du brun de délicieux frissons. Iruka souleva donc sa tête du sol et vint lui même quémander un nouveau baiser en écrasant sa bouche contre celle de son aîné.

Kakashi intensifia l'échange immédiatement et son geste eut pour effet de faire reposer sa tête à Iruka sur le sol.

Sans briser leur baiser Kakashi passa sa main dans le kimono défait d'Iruka et commença à caresser avec douceur ses pectoraux puis ses boutons de chairs. Iruka souffla et gémit dans leurs baisers et Kakashi su qu'il pouvait aller plus loin.

Kakashi n'en revenait pas de vivre enfin cet instant avec Iruka. Le plaisir se mêlait à une amère anticipation du lendemain et il aurait tellement espéré que leur situation soit différente. Qu'il puisse encore et encore toucher, caresser et aimer le corps de son amour pour les années à venir. Mais tout cela était impossible. Demain Iruka serait sacrifié et tout autant que cela rende Kakashi complètement fou de colère, cela ne pourrait changer.

Il devait donc profiter de la seule nuit qu'il n'aurait jamais avec l'amour de sa vie.

Les deux amants s'aimèrent donc avec tendresse, désir et ardeur la nuit durant. Aucun des deux ne voulait penser au lendemain et à la terrible sentence qu'apporterait l'aube. Ils ne pensaient qu'à se fondre l'un dans l'autre, à s'aimer avec toute la force qu'ils pouvaient.

Car le désespoir de ce qui l'attendait plus tard, aucun des deux n'en voulait. Chaque parole, chaque soupir, chaque regard, chaques gémissements s'imprimeraient à jamais dans leurs mémoires et ces souvenirs seraient chéris avec ferveur.

Ils voulaient mourir de leurs étreintes passionnées, s'étouffer d'amour et s'asphyxier de leurs baisers. Car l'amour était un poison qui se déversait sans ne laisser aucun retour possible. Et les deux hommes comptaient les heures et les secondes qui leurs restaient ensemble.

La planète dehors pouvait bien exploser, se renverser ou devenir plate, rien n'arrêterait leur échanges passionnés. Car ceux-ci étaient précieux. Ils étaient la dernière trace de leur vie et leurs amours à Konoha. Rien ne pourrait changer ça. Ni les guerres, ni les gouvernants, ni les sacrifices pour la paix. Rien ne changerait la nature de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Face à la violence des hommes, l'amour vaincra toujours même si cela voulait dire passer une vie entière à souffrir. Cette soirée serait leur antidote à tous les deux. L'antidote au plus douloureux des adieux.

_"Jamais, mon amour, je ne t'ai autant haï que ce soir là ... et je te détesterais toujours"_

XxXxXxXxXXX

Lorsque que Kakashi ouvrit les yeux en se relevant d'un bond sur le sol de la demeure des sacrifiés. Il ne put empêcher un frisson d'effroi le traverser lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Il voulut hurler mais rien ne sortit. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva un parchemin plié devant lui. Il l'attrapa en tremblant, les larmes roulant déjà sur ses joues.

Il l'ouvrit avec une grande inquiétude et une immense douleur. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lire les adieux d'Iruka. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et refrénant un peu ses sanglots, il posa son regard sur le papier devant lui et y lit :

_" Seuls les faiblards liront ce parchemin. Ps: Je te haïrais toujours."_

La douleur qui traversa Kakashi à ce moment là fut si puissante et lancinante qu'il eut l'impression que son corps venait d'être couper en deux. Il avala une grande goulée d'air avec difficulté et dans un immense râle de douleur, cria le nom de l'être perdu.

Le ninja de légende tapa du poing et laissa sa tête tomber au sol, ses pleurs se répercutant en écho avec force dans toute la demeure des sacrifiés. C'était fini. Il était parti. Il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Les larmes jaillirent et sa respiration se coupa partiellement. C'était fait. Il était parti. Pour toujours.

...

..

.

"- Kakashi ? Kakashi ! Réveille toi! "

Le ninja fut secoué par le bras, sentant des caresses légères sur son visage et reconnaissant la voix qui s'adressait à lui.

"- Réveille-toi, je t'en prie !"

Les yeux du ninja s'ouvrirent avec grande difficulté. Et il fut immensément confus quand son regard floué par les larmes remarqua enfin le visage brun d'Iruka Umino.

"- Iruka ?" Haleta Kakashi.

Le jeune brun attrapa son visage entre ses bras, ne cessant ses caresses sur son visage pour le calmer doucement.

"- Oui je suis là. Tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu cries mon nom et tu pleures, tu te débattais dans ton sommeil."

Kakashi eut du mal à se resituer, encore perdu entre la demeure des sacrifiés de son rêve et son appartement dans la réalité. Mais au bout de quelques secondes lorsqu'il fut plongé plusieurs instants dans le regard tendre et aimant d'Iruka, il fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui.

"- Les kamis soit loués, tu es là."

Iruka ne comprit absolument pas ce qui prenait à son amant. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Néanmoins, il fut heureux de son tendre geste et le serra en retour contre lui.

Il n'entendit pas vraiment clairement mais il lui sembla que Kakashi venait de murmurer, dans un souffle, contre son oreille, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment distinguer ses paroles :

_"- Je te haïrais toujours."_

_FIN_

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivi le bonus "Le rêve de Kakashi"

Voila l'aventure des 2000 vues est terminée !

J'ai adoré écrire ce rêve de Kakashi.

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos follows et vos lectures tout simplement. C'est vraiment trop génial de votre part !

à Bientôt les coupains ! AndyWhou


End file.
